Her Dragon
by SimplyIsabelleS
Summary: COVER PHOTO IS A PROPERTY OF AQUALEONHART! [EXTREMELY LONG OneShot] Fairy Tail was assigned to a mission along with Sabertooth. Observing many changes in the rival guild, Lucy finds herself attracted to the new Master, who also tries to get her attention. Due to Yukino's artifice, they are given more time after the mission to make up their minds. What's the result? Check it out!


**I don't own Fairy Tail. The characters are borrowed, only the plot's mine.**

* * *

**A/N: A meeega long OneShot! Not reread yet, but ,still, enjoy!**

* * *

**Her Dragon**

* * *

Sting Eucliffe was standing in his office, admiring through a window a beautiful, mesmerizing sunset. It was a nice noon, warm and… A little monotonous. Yeah. That was the thing. Both the sunset and his mood seemed strangely melancholic that day.

The new Master of Sabertooth sighed heavily and turned his gaze away from the window. He felt definitely too melancholic for himself, usually the silly and arrogant young man he was. Maybe it was because of the guild's matters? After all, he had miscalculated one thing. He had used to think being a guild Master would leave him some kind of freedom, especially when it came to applying reforms. Yet, he was proved wrong. Not only was the Council conducting visitations, but it was also putting its nose into business of others. And, if it was not enough already, it made his guild work hand in hand with their biggest, worst rival. Yeah. With Fairy Tail.

Well, actually, he was not mad at the council for putting them together for a difficult job. He _did_ understand very well why they were chosen; both were the best and strongest guilds in Fiore.

However, Sting was concerned and angered by another thing; the one called maturity. Now that he was the Master, it was simply not proper to incite a fight with anyone, even with his eternal and mortal rival, Natsu Dragneel. And, damn, was he waiting to challenge him again. Damn, was he disappointed.

"Fuck." Sting swore, then abruptly sat down in his armchair. All he actually wanted to do right then was to either sleep or go for a run, but he knew he could not. The Faries could arrive there any minute. He growled. He assumed inviting them one day earlier would be to avail, of course after a few days of intensive persuasion performed by a Council member.

Obviously, he had no intention of befriending with the Fairies and did not want his mages to do so either. It was only for one mission, for God's sake… _No need to be so worked up 'bout it…_

On the other hand, he could not deny that one thing, or rather a person did not really bother him _at all…_ At least, not in the way the others did.

Suddenly, pulling him from his thoughts, he heard a delicate knocking on the door. "Come in." The blonde ordered. Seconds later, a newly returned female mage entered the room and bowed a little.

"Master, they arrived."

"Thanks, Yukino. And I told you to call me in more informal way, right? Geez." He rolled his eyes.

"Y-yes, Sting-san."

"Okay, that's better. Go downstairs and help to prepare the small party we're throwing for them." The young Master rose to his feet and approached the window once again. "Ah, and Yukino? Do tell Natsu-san that fighting's not allowed."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail's team was awkwardly standing in front of the main gates, suspiciously looking at the golden tigers patterned on the door. On the whole, the building seemed enormous itself and they were interested how their rival guild looked like from inside.

The certain team that came for the mission was the whole Team Natsu.

Nervously rumpling her blouse, Lucy Heartfilia was observing the gates. The very thought of meeting with Sabers made her feel a little sick. She still remembered their behavior from Grand Magic Games… What if their attitude had not changed? Why, oh, why did it have to be Sabertooth? Not Lamia Scale? Or even Blue Pegasus?

Suddenly, the massive door opened widely and the mages were surprised and shocked by a cohort of the Tigers standing closely to the entrance.

"Welcome to Sabertooth!"

Yukino and some other women were smiling, standing in the doorway, holding trays with refreshments. The rest of the guild was grinning, gathered on both sides of the corridor. But it was not the unexpected welcome that astonished the Fairy Tail mages most.

It was the building's set up, which was tasteful, profuse, and lavishly decorated. There was visible richness and fashionable furniture.

"Stylish!" Looking wide-eyed around, Lucy commented.

"Well, thank you, Lucy-san."

The blonde turned around and restrained herself form smiling by biting her lip instead. At the end of the corridor was the new Sabers' Master, Sting Eucliffe. And, as much as she tried not to, she had to admit he looked no less stylish and, well, _good_ than his guild.

"Hello, Master Sting. Thank you for the invitation and, please, take care of us." Were Erza's words of greeting and she bowed her head a little in acknowledgment.

"Welcome, Fairy Tail." He answered and also nodded. "So? Are you tired, or we're having a good party?"

"Party?" Asked Natsu and Gray in unison, for once having the same thoughts and agreeing with each other. The rest was too astonished to utter a word.

"Are you joking, Sting? We're rivals and... Ouch!" Natsu started, but knowing his big mouth, Lucy hit him in the head before he could have nattered something unnecessary. "Luce, what the fuck?"

"Of course we're partying. Sorry for the trouble." She replied with a cheeky smile. Upon hearing that, the hosts cried in joy and, soon, the party was thrown and each mage of Fairy Tail was pulled into a different part of the room.

Having nothing else to do, Lucy encountered Yukino Aguria, her friend, and follower of the Celestial Spirit's path. The girls welcomed each with warmth and started talking like old best friends.

"… So, can you believe it, we're actually being considered a good, nice guild? The employers no longer fear us, which can't be really said about the criminals!"

"That's wonderful, Yukino-chan!" Exclaimed Lucy, then spotted a lonely figure dressed in black, reading a book in the corner. Her companion followed her gaze and became startled. The blonde smirked. "So, how's it going with Rogue?"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about…" The white-haired girl's cheeks flushed. "Nothing's going on…"

"But why? You like him, and by seeing his past reactions, the feeling's mutual."

"No, no, no, no, Lucy-san. Don't make me hope that it'll work out!" She squealed and shook her head. Then the girl smirked and leaned in. "Besides, I think I'm not the only one here who's interested in someone."

"Now, now, stop playing Mira's games. I like no-one. And here? Please!" The blonde pouted.

"That's not what I saw when your eyes rested on our new Master." Yukino giggled. "Man, Lucy-san, I swear you were almost ogling him."

"I wouldn't ogle any man, especially Sting." The older Celestial Spirit mage muttered, however, it turned to be louder than she thought.

"Ogle me? Dear God, I swear I should be used to it, but that coming from you… What the hell are you talking about, Lucy-san?" The girls heard an amused commentary. Lucy closed her eyes, praying she had heard wrong and there was no Sting Eucliffe standing right behind her. But when she turned around and opened her eyes, it was totally him.

"We're having a _private_ boys talk, and it's rude to eavesdrop, you moron." She mumbled, perfectly aware of that he was capable of hearing her. "Actually, I wonder if it's a Dragon Slayer thing, not being able to restrain oneself from listening to things that were not meant to reach them."

"Then I heard it right? You _were_ ogling me?" He smirked.

"No! It was a… hypothetical question of Yukino-chan. Don't be too full of yourself." Lucy snorted and crossed her arms.

"So you _would_ do it?"

"Geez, stop it, Sting!" She rolled her eyes. "Besides, what're you doing here?"

"Why, I'm treating our precious guests and do care for them. I'm talking with all of you. Normal thing for a good host." The young man shrugged. Finally, he turned to the second Celestial mage. "Ah, Yukino, do you mind bringing something to drink for us? It's not like I can't do it myself, but you're the barmaid tonight."

"Sure thing! I'll be right back!" Lucy turned to her female friend with distraught sight, but she only winked at her and disappeared, smiling idiotically.

The blonde kicked her heels and focused her gaze on Sting again, only to find him staring. "W-what?"

"Nothing. I wanted to thank you for earlier." The male said seriously.

"Earlier?"

"Yeah, y'know, when you hit Natsu-san. That way we have this feast and can integrate a bit."

"Oh." She faintly smiled. "No problem."

"Anyway, it's good to see you being so natural around us. I was worried…" Sting admitted, looking anywhere but at her. Was he talking about the whole Fairy Tail, or just her? But why would he speak about her only, it was not like she was any more important that others…

"Yeah, we were, too." She agreed hesitantly.

"Well, it's not like you didn't have any reasons to it…" The young man shifted his intensively blue eyes on her chocolate ones. Maybe it was her imagination, but there was something more to that, like… Worry? Or was it something else? She wondered in confusion.

"Yeah, I've learned the hard way."

"You know what, I'm sorry."

The unexpected apology and even less expected shame written all over his face made the girl jump. "E-excuse me?"

"You know… For that… Laugh." Sting scratched his neck and turned his head away from her. She knew very well what he was talking about. It was only seconds later when she replied quietly.

"… No problem."

The male felt a chill creeping on his skin. Next, he glanced at her.

"What?"

"No problem." Heartfilia repeated more confidently, however, she was not capable of stopping the soft blush on her cheeks. "I get it. You had to… Or so you thought. It's not like I held any grudge against you…"

"Lucy-san, you're…" The other blonde begun saying, yet, he was interrupted by a loud yell.

"Yo, Luce! What'cha doing, need any help?" Natsu Dragneel ran to her and threw his arm around Lucy's neck, which destroyed the previous mood.

"Natsu. No. In fact, you really bother us." The girl furrowed her brows at her best friend.

"Huh? So mean…" He pouted. Still, his mood abruptly returned to the previous stadium and the pinkhead stared at Sting. "Fight me!"

"What? Is this the only thing you can think of?" The girl interrupted him, slowly losing it. _Calm down, Lucy._ Yet, what made her astonished and amazed was Sting's reply.

"No, Natsu-san. I won't, sorry. Go fight someone else if you like, but, please, do it outside." The Sabertooth's Master rose his hand up. "I don't do it anymore."

The woman stared at the man in front of her. Was it really the same Sting Eucliffe, the violent and cruel guy she remembered from the Magic Games? When did he have time to mature so much? Again, even though she was less opposing to her traitorous thoughts than for the first time, she could not help but find him attractive. To his handsome figure was added something more, which was – at least, for Lucy – far more important than any physical feature. She smiled at him and nodded her head in approval.

"What?! Are you scared or what?" But Natsu was digging deeper. It was natural that on such a statement the blonde male started to turn around slowly. Natsu, thinking he had provoked the Light Dragon Slayer, fired his own fists and stood there, anticipating. There was one thing he did not predict. Lucy's reaction.

"NATSU!" Her yell stopped both of them. The called one squealed in fear when he noticed his best friend entered the Angry Erza's Mode. He audibly swallowed saliva, earning a funny look from Sting. The Fire mage's sharp instincts were crying: RUN! But he knew it would be worse if he did. "What did I tell you before?! No fighting! Don't be a child! It was not cowardly of Sting to say no, it was the opposite, it was one of the bravest things I've seen recently!"

Both Dragon Slayers gapped at her with opened mouths. She crossed her arms once more, blew her hair off her face, and added angrily: "What?"

"You… Just said…"

"I know what I said." Lucy faintly blushed. "You heard me right. Now, go, and don't you make any trouble."

"But…"

"NOW."

"Aye!" Natsu at once saluted and ran away from his pissed off friend, who just sat down.

"Woah, blondie, you've got what it takes." Sting spoke up, joining her. "That was awesome."

"Well, thanks. But you know, when you spend so much time with that idiot, you do get the idea of what to do." Lucy explained. "Oh, and besides, have you checked yourself in a mirror lately? 'Cause I'm pretty positive you're blond, too."

"Sure thing. But the name suits you."

"So, where's the previous respect?" She joked and they laughed together. "Anyway. Where's Yukino? She sure takes her time."

"Yeah. Okay, Lucy-san…"

"Lucy." The girl cut him short, gazing curiously into his eyes. "Just Lucy's enough. It's okay. You earned it by saying _no_ to Natsu."

"If you're sure…" Sting murmured somehow dreamily and cleared his throat. "Anyway. I need to go to the rest, but I promise I'll return to you soon."

"Okay, go, Mr. Host." Lucy laughed. She watched as he was standing up, then leaving.

She was left alone, deep in thought. So, he thought it was wise of her to intervene? The truth was, she never thought about her actions; the abrupt outburst was as shocking for her as for the guys…

"So quick?"

The blonde jumped and spotted Yukino beside her. "You! You left us for so long on purpose, didn't you?"

"Sure. But you must admit it was worth it. Now it's obvious you like him."

"Dear God. And I thought I had a friend in you, you know…"

"You're gonna thank me later." Yukino winked and passed a drink to her. "Here. It's not with alcohol, I know you don't drink."

"Thanks, Yukino-chan." Sighing, Lucy took her glass and sipped the drink. "It's good!"

"Glad to hear that. Anyway, Lucy-san, tell me…" The white-haired girl started again and the talk went on smoothly for quite some time. After a while, Rufus Lohr joined the two girls and the trio had some unimaginably fascinating conversation. Lucy found the masked man quite agreeable and worth-knowing, especially with his amazing, rare magic. Not to mention his poetic way of speaking and impressive vocabulary.

Soon enough, the whole guild was caught up in the party. The Fairy Tail mages adapted themselves to the Sabers, especially when both sides had found out there were some common interests, like drinking and fighting (poor Sting). And without having Minerva and Jiemma, the guild seemed more at ease.

At some point, Orga grabbed his guitar and took the place on scene, hushing the crowd. When they finally silenced, the voice of Sting was heard saying:

"Aw, man! Don't to this to us!"

"Shh, Sting. I'm gonna rock it!" Orga exclaimed and hit the strings in some kind of an introduction.

"Is he that bad?" Asked Lucy, remembering Gajeel Redfox and his loud – and, thankfully, short – performances.

"Worse." Answered Rufus, crossing his arms. "Be prepared to cover your ears."

"I can't believe he could be worse than Gajeel."

But at the very moment Orga started to sing… Or whatever it was supposed to be, Lucy winced and followed the Sabers' gesture of covering her ears.

"You know," She yelled towards Rufus, leaning in. "I'm impressed. He actually IS worse than Gajeel, which I thought to be impossible."

He laughed and nodded his head in acknowledgement. Finally, someone ran on the stage and took the guitar from Orga's hands. The people cheered in joy, yet, poor, oblivious Orga accepted it as his own ovation and bowed down, to amusement of the guests.

"So, does it often happen?"

"Yeah, basically every day." Replied Yukino and frowned. "Sorry that you had to see that."

"Doesn't bother me, I'm used to it. It's the same in Fairy Tail." Lucy giggled.

"HEY, PEOPLE!" Youki, a Sabertooth's equivalent of Cana, shouted. "We have a drinking contest, join in!"

"So, are you coming, girls?" The masked man asked his companions.

"I would, but Lucy-san…" Started Yukino, glancing at the other girl in concern.

"I'm okay with it. I can still just sit with you, guys, right?" The blonde smiled.

"Sure thing!"

Therefore, the trio went to the biggest, most occupied table in the guild. It was long and narrow, so people sitting opposite of each other could easily talk. Also, if one of them was big enough, the neighbors from across the table were touching by knees. The Celestial mages and the long-haired male were the last ones to join, so they took the only chairs left. Lucy ended up being seated right in front of the Sabertooth Master, who grinned at her congenially. She smiled back and focused her sight on Youki, who was waiting for silence so that she could say something.

"Listen up, guys, 'cause I ain't gonna repeat myself! The task is simple. The one who drinks the most wins!" She cried and the participants cheered. "Ready? Set… GO!"

The blonde female watched in astonishment how people were consuming drink after drink. She felt a soft touch of Sting's knee on hers, moving from time to time to the sides, but she was not too bothered with it. She observed her guild mates. Natsu started too quickly, he'll probably be out soon. Gray was rather careful, not rushing things, but she knew his alcohol tolerance was not the best. Erza was just sitting there, like Lucy, crossing her arms and observing the crowd. Of course, Happy, who was not allowed to participate, was assisting other Exceeds, proclaiming how that competition was stupid and he did not understand why do this at all.

Lucy giggled and changed her observation objects. First, she found Orga and wondered if he was more of Elfman or Gajeel when it came to drinking. Then, there were her companions. Rufus seemed to taste each sip of his drink with such elegance that she doubted he actually participated at all. Yukino was bravely gulping her own liqs, laughing while talking to someone to her left. She felt another brush of Sting's knee, that time a little more nagging, but she chose to ignore it. Apparently, Rogue was still sitting in his corner and reading another book. Later… _Oh, no._ Lucy did not dare to look at the man right in front of her. She knew it was childish, but could not help it anymore. Her head was full of thoughts on what had Yukino said. Did she really look at him like that? What if he actually saw it, too? Gosh, was she ashamed of herself.

Lost in her own thoughts, the girl could not notice Sting's glances, threw systematically at her. The more he drunk, the longer they were. Not to mention the nice feeling of touching her leg with his own under the table. He wanted to provoke her to look at him, but so far failed miserably. That girl truly captivated him, which was not an everyday thing. Was she finding him interesting, too? Or he was totally out of her league? And, again, the more was he thinking like that, the more he drunk, closing the vicious cycle.

After a while, it was really late at night. Many Sabertooth members left the do, many went out of the competition. In fact, there were only a few left: she, Yukino, Erza, some Saber guy, and Sting. Through the whole contest she restrained herself from even catching a glimpse of the man sitting opposite. Yukino, who actually showed a better perception after a few glasses, was making fun of her by throwing mysterious yet obvious lines.

"Lucy-san," Aguria leaned to her and whispered in her ear. "Sting-san has been staring at you for over half an hour."

"Can you drop the subject, please?" The blonde moaned.

"Check it out if you don't believe me."

Provoked like that, she had no other choice than to look at him. Indeed, Lucy found him staring at her with a soft smirk on his lips. Sting was bracing his right cheek on his hand, playing with a glass with another. The Celestial Spirit mage blushed, startled. Finally, she decided to talk.

"Um… Is there something wrong with me? You're staring."

"No." Was his only answer. Lucy waited for any expansion of that, but none came.

"Then…"

"I need to look somewhere, right?" The blond male stated.

"Well, sure, but from every possible thing you chose me?" She rolled her eyes. Try and talk with a drunk guy.

"Yeah."

Heartfilia did not know whether she should be angry or amused. Was he putting her on? Thus, she abruptly stood up and, omitting his with her sight, murmured something about ladies' room, then left the table.

"Lucy, you okay?" Asked Erza when the blonde passed by her.

"Sure, I'm just off to the ladies' room."

"Very well."

_What the hell am I doing?!_ She thought to herself, opening the bathroom's door. She practically ran away from the table. Like a crazy one. And just because she felt uncomfortable with the Saber Master's frankness. Honestly, she must stop behaving like a teenager in love.

Wait. How had the word _love_ even entered her mind? It was not like she liked him or whatever… A little interest it was. Nothing more.

Lucy took a long breath and decided to go back to the main hall and ask Erza to go to their motel. However, when she opened the door to the bathroom, she stood face to face with no other but the Light Dragon Slayer.

"Wha…?" She squealed.

"Sorry, Lucy. I didn't want to scare you." He smiled, then furrowed his brows in concern. "But I was a bit anxious when you ran away like that… You okay?"

"Y-yes, I had to catch some air." She laughed nervously. "No need to worry over me."

"I guess so…"

Suddenly, he reached his hand towards her wrist and pulled Lucy out of the bathroom, then gently put the shocked girl under a wall beside the door. The next thing Sting did was trapping her between his wide opened arms braced against the wall. Lucy was too stunned to react, overwhelmed by his strong, manly perfume mixed with a smell of the alcohol he had drunk.

"_Lucy_…" He murmured. She held her breath. What was he going to do? What was _she_ going to do? She was lost. Lost in her own combination of thoughts and feelings. Was it even supposed to happen? She watched helplessly as Sting was leaning forward, lowering his head and opening his mouth. The man stopped a few inches from her face, gazing with his blue eyes into hers, then said. "I just wanted to say… I don't give a damn if you were ogling me, or you would do it _hypothetically_. But I just want you to know… I'd give you so much more than that… Only if you'd like."

Having told her that, he nodded and pulled away from the girl. Lucy followed his leaving figure with wide opened eyes, in the state of utter shock. Her heart, beating like crazy moments ago, was standing still.

She thought… She actually wanted to… Thought… Hoped…

Did she _really_ hope for him to do it…?!

"JERK!" Lucy yelled in desperation, coming out of the trance. Little did she know that her shout reached the smiling Dragon Slayer's sensitive ears, earning a wide grin. That was just what he had expected from her.

* * *

The very next day brought exhaustion and pretty bad mood on the whole. Those who had participated in the drinking contest woke up with hangovers and feelings of hatred towards the world. Heck, some of them even complained about too loud shining of the sun. **(AN: That what we say in Poland when we're reeeeally wasted :D)** Yet, even those who did not drink anything – check: Lucy – felt terrible. Reason? She had not slept too well, if at all. What had happened during the night had only allowed her to stay preoccupied.

The memory of Sting Eucliffe hovering over her with blurred vision and serious expression, focusing on his next words was haunting her. Literally. Whenever she closed her eyes, his face appeared right in front of hers. No wonder Lucy was growling out of blue from time to time.

So, what now? Lucy was in a fix. Should she act like nothing had happened? Duh, but it was foolish; _something _had and, additionally, she was unable to get it out if her head. Thus, maybe she should diagnose what actually _had changed_ the moment he had come closer, but she gave up with a sigh after only a moment of pondering. The girl had no idea what had shifted in his approach, so it was useless since that knowledge was needed for the final verdict. Lastly, there was the most childish and easy way out: ignoring him.

That whole situation was staring to give her a heavy headache. In fact, the worst thing was that she could not even try to avoid him. That day was supposed to be a meeting of two guilds in order to analyze the situation and settle the whole mission. It was obvious that the Sabertooth Master _had to_ be there as well.

"Damn." The blonde cursed under her nose. There was no solution, was there?

The only thing left was to wait for her team mates to wake up and head to the guild together.

* * *

Sting Eucliffe was standing in his shower, contemplating. He had entered the bathroom quite some time ago, yet, as he was a man, he needed time to think over his ultimate actions. The shower happened to be the most suitable place to do such a thing.

_That idiotic drinking contest_. If it had not been for it, he would have not followed Lucy Heartfilia to the ladies' room and would have not done what he had. _Shit_. The man clenched his fists. He had not expected to be so weak when it came to emotions. Well, that blond girl had proved his wrong. Again.

Sting wondered if it had had any impact on her; surely, with her personality and looks she had many guys around. Still, she had seemed to be completely stunned and confused when he almost closed the distance between them. Just an inch more and he would have tasted her lips. Sting smirked. Even though it was hell too early for that, he almost had given in to the temptation.

"Damn her and her beauty."

So, what was he going to do? That day, there was a small gathering treating about the upcoming mission. In the evening, the fused team was to begin their journey to the North. He needed to focus on the job, not on the girl. Not then, not there. They would have plenty time later on. And as the Master…

"To hell with maturity and responsibility." The Light Dragon Slayer sighed and slid his hand through the wet hair. He was doomed. And he missed his previous freedom, now that his hands were tied.

* * *

It had been a while since the Celestial Spirit mage had woken up. And there she was, going on her own to the Sabertooth guild, being sent by Erza herself. _How did I even end up like this?_ She wondered in annoyance. Oh, right. The blonde had been long waiting for her team to get up, and when they actually had started to give signs of life, Titania had panicked about how late it had been already and had asked the ready girl _very persuasively _to go to the Sabers and ask the barmaid to prepare a breakfast for them.

"Why can't we eat somewhere else?" Lucy had questioned Erza's idea.

"Because it's already too late. We were supposed to be in Sabertooth soon, but look at us. Why didn't you wake us up, Lucy?!"

Sensing Erza's anger, the blonde had stood up quickly and had decided to follow the woman's orders, at the same time escaping the deadly atmosphere which had been slowly created.

And there she was, stepping aside the river and trying hard not to think about the upcoming meeting with no other but the Sabers' Master.

Lucy reached the heavy gates much too soon, yet entered through it… Just to be welcomed by Rufus Lohr.

"Hello, Lucy-san. My memory reminded me of the possibility of your early arrival, and it happened to be right again." He said and smiled lightly.

"Well, good morning to you, too, Rufus-san." Lucy answered and replied with a smile of her own. Next, she looked around the guild and was surprised to find few people. "Not a morning guild, are you?"

"Not really." The man admitted.

"Huh, well, I'd better order something before my team comes and kills me for not doing so." She said and nodded at him, leaving Rufus behind. She approached the bar and sat on one of the high bar chairs.

"Hello, Lucy-san. Do you need anything?" The figure of Yukino Aguria appeared behind the bar desk and welcomed her friend.

"Oh, hi, Yukino-chan! I never knew you were the Saber's permanent barmaid." The blonde laughed. "But yeah, let's see… I need six breakfasts and two raw fish for the Exceeds that are coming any minute."

"Sure thing. Anything for you for now?"

"Hm, can I have a smoothie?"

"Right away."

Lucy tapped her fingernails to the rhythm of a song going on her mind and closed her eyes in anticipation. She did not wait long; Yukino appeared with several trays on which there was food and put everything in front of the surprised blonde. The white-haired girl winked and asked: "Need a hand in bringing it to the table?"

"Y-yeah."

The girls divided the trays into two and together carried it to the nearest table.

"Okay, Lucy-san, I must get back, but do stay here. My guild mates would surely like to have some if they see some unprotected food. Oh, and you have a leaf in your hair, you know?"

"Thanks, Yukino-chan." Lucy smiled and sat down, searching with her fingers for the leaf. When she took it out, it did not take too long for her to be lost in thoughts, rumpling the poor frond and sipping the smoothie from time to time.

"Yo." A sudden voice snapped her out of them, bringing back to the earth. "Don't tell me that food's all for you?"

"Sting!" Lucy exclaimed and made an undecided expression. "No, of course not… I'm waiting for the rest of my team."

"What a relief." He laughed and eyed her. "Do you mind if I join you? Of course, until the rest of the Fairies don't come."

"S-sure."

The man sat right beside her, accidentally brushing against her naked shoulder with his own. Lucy felt shivers right where their skins had come into contact and her cheeks reddened a little.

"So, you okay? You drank pretty much yesterday, you know." Started Lucy in hope he had not noticed her blush. Did he even remember the last night's situation?

"I can handle it, don't worry." He reassured her, then rose one brow. "Besides, I think I coped with that last night as well."

She did not answer. Instead, the blonde female frowned and mused. Sting smirked and clashed his shoulder into hers playfully. "Hey, what's on your mind?"

"You…" Lucy said absentmindedly, making the vowel longer. Suddenly, she shifted her eyes on him. Yet, by seeing his expression, she realized what had come out of her mouth. Panicking, she made up the rest of the response. "Know, it's none of your business."

"Oh, really. I think I just heard something interesting…" The Dragon Slayer leaned in, turning serious.

"You think? I don't, so let it go." She tried to play it cool, she really did. Why was it so hard? Well, maybe the reason was right next to her, coming closer and closer. Not being able to endure it any longer, Lucy pouted. "Mou, Sting, do you really enjoy teasing me?"

"Teasing you?" He asked, finally stopping and frowning a little. "I wasn't…"

"Luce! You already have food for us, you're ama…" Just like before, it was Natsu who came to the guild and ran to his friend, who, what a coincidence, had food with herself. The pink-haired mage stopped whatever he was saying and cocked a brow at the strange, close position of the blond duo. "What is that?"

"N-nothing!" Lucy replied quickly before Sting could open his mouth. The next thing the man knew was that she grabbed his wrist, turned his palm up, opened it, and squeezed his fist over something she had put there. "Sting found a leaf in my hair, it was looking ridiculous! Show them!" Lucy gazed at him expectantly, like she was passing him a message. _Trust me._

The Sabertooth Master held his hand up and opened it. Indeed, there was a leaf on his palm, showing that Lucy was telling the truth. Natsu, being the dense one, nodded his head and grinned.

"Okay! Thanks for helping her, Sting!"

Eucliffe was impressed by his former idol's stupidity. He was not sure whether Natsu had really bought the story, but by his behavior and Lucy's expression, it seemed so.

The Yet, the Celestial mage noticed the glance exchanged by Erza and Gray. Did they know? Or they were just guessing she was lying? Because, indeed, it was a lie… A white one, but still.

"Yeah. So, guys, see you around?" Sting smirked and stood up. "Have a nice meal. Then we're meeting over there."

The man gestured towards the right corner. Erza nodded and sat beside her female guild mate. "We'll be there."

"Good."

He bobbed his head and walked away without looking at the blonde. Lucy did not know how to take it, but thought maybe it was more natural that way. Wait, did she actually want him to look her way? _Uh oh._

"So, Lucy. You've become friends with Sting Eucliffe?" Asked Erza, taking some bread.

"No! I mean, we were just talking…"

"Watch it, Luce. He's a bad guy." Added Gray.

"What? How do you know?" Lucy frowned.

"You saw what he was capable of doing…"

"It was before. Besides, I thought the same, but when I got to know him better, my opinion's changed."

"All right, we don't know him. But do you believe it's wise to get involved with the Saber?" The redhead put some butter on her bun and took a bite, not looking Lucy in the eye.

"Seriously, guys?" The Celestial Spirit mage became angry. "He helped me, what's more, he kept me company while I was waiting for you, and you jump into conclusions just because we were together?"

"And at the party?" Erza finally glared at her friend.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I saw you two together at least three times." Gray cut in.

"I don't believe you…" Murmuring, the blonde threw her handkerchief on the table and rose to her feet. "Look, I know you're worried, but stop. I don't need that!"

Having said that, she rushed to the bathroom, which had turned to be the best place to hide lately. Heartfilia ran the water and plashed it on her face. She instantly felt better and took a deep breath to calm down her rushing blood. Honestly, it was too much for her.

"Lucy?"

The woman jumped and turned around. "Erza…"

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you in any way. Please, hit me for doing so!" The redhead exclaimed and lowered her head, feeling guilty.

Lucy was shocked at how her friend reacted to her actions. Well, true, she was bothered, but not to the extent of hitting her friend, and, above all, Erza Scarlet.

"It's nothing, Erza! There's no reason for me to hit you or anything…" The blonde voiced hesitantly. "Look. I'm not a small girl anymore and I can handle talking to a hot, badass guy. Yes, I admit I see him like this. But it. Doesn't. Mean. A. Thing." Lucy spoke each word separately, emphasizing them.

"I don't know… To be frank, I think you're unaware of your own feelings." Scarlet crossed her arms, quickly regaining her old attitude. "Like it was with… M-me and… J-j-jellal…"

"I'm not in denial." The Celestial mage denied rapidly. "So if I find Gray or Rogue attractive as well, it means that I have a thing for them? Come on!"

"Maybe you're right and I'm wrong. But maybe you'll agree with me after a while." Erza released her arms and let them hang freely. "Let's go back to the table."

"Just a moment." Asked the other woman and took a paper towel, then dried her face. Sighing, she turned to her friend. "Ready."

* * *

Sting gazed around the table in the corner of the main hall. The Sabers were seated opposite of the Fairies. The joining links were himself and the blonde Celestial Spirit mage. The gathering had been continuing for quite a time already; the voice of wisdom belonged to Erza, sometimes Lucy added some important or perceiving remark that completed the picture. Gray and Natsu were sitting with crossed arms. The brunet next to Lucy was observing the woman, occasionally glancing at the Light Dragon Slayer with a frown. Meanwhile, Natsu was present only with his body while his mind was flying freely anywhere but there. He was beyond bored; why could they not just go there and kick their asses? What a hassle…

The Sabertooth Master scoped his people. He had chosen them carefully for that mission. The chary and sensible Rufus, the wild Orga, the sneaky and perceptive Rogue, Yukino (he could not think of any adequate feature since the girl had just returned, therefore, he omitted it), and himself. Yeah, the Master himself was coming with his team. Not only because he was curious, but also intended to keep an eye on their temporary allies.

Up until then, it was him who was speaking of the problem they had to deal with. He had asked Rufus to memorize everything being said.

When the conference almost ended, the Fire Dragon Slayer visibly warmed up and shifted his position.

"So, in short, we need to get to Minstrel's northern mountains and rescue some super duper important chick, right?" The pinkhead asked and clapped his hands. "Why can't we just burn everything, beat the kidnappers, grab her, and escape?"

Deep silence fell over the table. Sabertooth team was gaping at him in complete and absolute disbelief, like they were waiting for an "April Fools!" whoop, but Natsu was still grinning like an idiot he was.

"Aaaaaand he's done it again." Commented Happy, spreading his paws.

Suddenly, Erza cleared her throat and bowed down low. "I'm so sorry for this utter moron's behavior. Give us a second, please."

Having said that, she got to her feet and glared at Dragneel. His smile faded. "Up." He obeyed. "Follow me." The guy had an expression of the one sentenced to death. Well, Fairy Tail members knew it was almost one and the same thing.

When Erza and Natsu were far enough, Lucy moaned and hit the tabletop with her forehead. "Shit. What a shame!"

"Agreed." Gray nodded and put his palm on her shoulder when the girl's head lifted a bit and clasped against the table once again. "Luce, you'll destroy the table."

"Bastard." She murmured, but smiled a little.

"Well, yeah. Sorry, Sabers, that you had to see that all. It's just the flame brain being himself." The brunet sighed with resignation, throwing a short look towards the rest of the fellowship.

"Is it… Normal?" Yukino spoke up.

"Basically." Groaning, Lucy closed her eyes.

"God, and I used to idolize him…" Mumbled Sting, rubbing his forehead, causing the blonde and the Ice mage to snort.

"I hope it's far in the past, dude." Gray snickered at him.

"You bet!"

Heartfilia unobtrusively eyed the blonde male in front of her. He was wearing a rather amused expression. She expected him to be ill at ease, disgusted, or something… _Full of surprises, are we?_

"Okay, then." Seeing his friend's sight and what was happening to her again, Gray grunted. "We'll be going… What time does the train leave?"

"7 p.m." Replied Rufus.

"We'll meet at the station." The brunet stood up and caught a glimpse of his companion. "Luce?"

The girl budget and rose her eyes onto Gray. Finally, she sighed – to the great amusement of Aguria – and followed his steps, murmuring:

"Comin'."

* * *

The train had been slightly late and the whole fellowship was quite comfortably seated in one huge compartment. Quite, because Lucy did not feel the comfort at all. Since Natsu had acted like a lout before, he was dying in front of her from both injuries after the "talk" with Erza and transportation sickness. The scarlet-haired woman had demanded him sitting with her "to watch over his behavior", but she seemed to regret it immediately. Not only had she forgotten about his sickness, but also was in danger as long as Natsu was riding the train. And not to mention that her stubbornness caused Lucy to sit between Gray Fullbuster and Sting Eucliffe.

Why was he sitting there? Well, Since Erza, Natsu, Orga, Yukino, and Rogue had chosen to sit together, – especially the last ones, which had cheered Lucy up a bit – there was no other way than for the rest to sit together somehow. Rufus had decided to be as far from the Dragon Slayers as possible, stating that his memory had had enough to remember from the train roads already. Gray had been put next to the masked man – well, if Happy was not being counted, but it was the usual – not being too enthusiastic about it, yet, he had held any complaints to himself. Lucy was resting right beside, a little concerned since to her right, there was the blonde Dragon Slayer. Surely she knew how to deal with them, however, it was Sting, not Natsu. How could she treat him the same as her best friend?

Yet, to her surprise, he was keeping his posture and although his face had turned somewhat green the moment the train had started moving, the man was fiercely staring through the window, determined to stay manly. The same thing happened to his best friend, Rogue.

"I wonder how much of the road they'll stand." The Ice mage whispered to Lucy's ear, earning a disapproving look.

"I have no idea, but I think it's quite mature to try to overcome it." She replied.

"Mature?" He snorted. "You're gonna change your mind soon, trust me."

Nevertheless, he was wrong. After half of the road the Dragon Slayer Duo was still enduring the obviously murdering ride. It was the moment when the blonde one closed his eyes and flinched when did Lucy sigh and roll her eyes.

"Okay, enough. Get down." But Sting did not react, oblivious to the fact that she was speaking to him. "Sting." That time, he shook his head to make her silent and show he was not able to speak. She tapped some melody with her nails and inhaled deeply. "Lie down, idiot. Trust me."

The rest of the compartment was too amused by observing the blondes like that to say anything. Still, Sting remained in the same position. Lucy lost her patience and grabbed his arm, then pulled down forcefully. Being weakened by the sickness, he could not overpower her.

"What the…!"

"Shut up. It'lll make you feel better." Heartfilia murmured and shifted to position him comfortably on her lap.

"No way I'll be using you as a pillow." Sting wanted to stand, but was held by her arm.

"You will. Now, don't argue or it'll be worse."

The male groaned when he realized his headache intensified because of his blabbing. Moreover, her scent was driving him crazy; how could anyone have such a sweet and spicy one at the same time?! Besides! How did she know all that? Oh, right. Natsu Dragneel. Right away, Eucliffe felt a thunder of anger and jealousy hitting him; how dare she treat him like that pink-haired idiot? What was more, it was _him_ who she always had her lap opened for during the rides. He looked up. Lucy was staring through the window with a little flushed cheeks, bracing her head on one hand. The second arm was put down, like she wanted to do something else with it, yet, before she could make up her mind, Gray caught her palm and squeezed in his.

Sting eyeballed the brunet. He seemed to be pissed about Lucy letting the other male lay down on her. Gray's jaw was visibly clenched. Suddenly, he turned his sight on Sting; it was full of envy and spite. The blonde could not help but smirk faintly on that, increasing the Ice mage's anger.

"Gray!" Lucy cried out of blue, yanking her hand away and looking at him with uncertainty. "Don't squeeze me so hard! It hurt."

"Sorry, Luce." The brunet apologized, clearly furious. He turned his head away from them and asked Rufus about something, starting a conversation. The lying blonde Dragon Slayer closed his eyes with content. Making Fullbuster choose the conversation with his last year's enemy over keeping guard beside Lucy was his own little victory.

Suddenly, he felt his hair moving, and then the fingers doing so reached his head's skin. Sting re-opened his eyes and threw a questioning look at the girl. "Sorry," she smiled timidly. "It helps me de-stress. I hope you don't mind." Sting showed with his head that, indeed, he did not mind, making Lucy smile.

The Dragon Slayer realized he actually felt so much better than before. She had been right; that kind of treatment was able to make him get much better. He caught a glimpse of his best friend; Rogue was resting on Yukino's lap, similarly to him and Lucy. Sting smirked and returned to watching the blonde female, trying to ignore the fragrance she was emitting.

At last, Lucy felt comfortable. She was definitely used to having a Dragon Slayer on her lap and fingering his hair. Natsu had proved more than once he was a pig while sleeping on her; the slobbering, the strange gestures and punches she was receiving when he was having a dream, plus the complete lack of respect towards her – she knew it was not deliberate, but still. Natsu was treating her as a man, as a friend, thus, he thought it was all right to do anything with her, including treating her like a tool according to his actual needs.

On the other hand, Sting seemed to appreciate her efforts to make the ride endurable…

"Why?"

Lucy budged and shifted her eyes down, only to find the man watching her. "Excuse me?"

"Why are you doing this."

"Is helping others a bad thing now?" She asked vaguely.

"But you're helping _me_…"

"Tell me about how different you are." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Besides, why do I have to explain myself? If you don't like it, then why you keep laying here?"

"Who said I didn't like it? Do I look like I don't?" Sting cocked an eyebrow at her. "It's just… Surprising. One day we're fighting and the next… We're right here."

"Don't ruin it by having this conversation with me…" The woman hissed and swept the surroundings. Fortunately, no once was watching them. "Next to everyone else."

"Later, then."

Sting cracked a wide smile at her, which caused Lucy to blush. Seconds later, she groaned. _The worst kind of reaction possible._

* * *

They arrived at the hotel right after talking to a joyful, impressed by the enormity of the group employer. He had booked them two apartments, one for each sex. The women got an atomical, three-roomed one with an exit to a garden, when the rest was welcomed by a bigger one with an ocean outlook.

Lucy, Erza, and Yukino made themselves comfortable. They had enough beds, even a spare one, and one big bathroom.

"Oh, my. We have both the shower and the bathtub!" Exclaimed Lucy when she entered it.

"And a closet!" Yukino yelled from another room.

"Great. We need to split up the beds." Erza, being the practical woman, spoke up.

"Split up?" Getting into the room, Yukino asked.

"I want a separate one. I always get to share a room, but you know I love peace and quiet." Immediately, Lucy smiled at the girls. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I actually wanted to talk to Yukino in the night." The redhead agreed.

"S-sure." Aguria replied, then smiled. "I'm glad we're going to agree on most of the matters."

"Seems so."

Therefore, Yukino and Erza took their things and entered one room. Lucy smiled and pushed the door to another; she found herself in a cozy, nice den with one window and door to the garden. _Amazing_.

There was nothing more desired for the blonde than a peaceful moment with a book she had started a while ago. Hence, she allowed her roommates to go ahead and wash themselves first. She stretched out on the bed and pulled out the book. Yet, her mind had difficulties with focusing on the fascinating text. Lucy groaned when her thoughts wandered towards the Sabertooth Master for the third time. _What the hell?!_ She thought that once he was out of her sight, he also would be out of her mind. Apparently, she was wrong.

By then she was absolutely sure about the verdict: Sting was haunting her. Lucy threw the book away in annoyance.

"Why him?!" She moaned. "Why couldn't it be Gray, or Natsu, or whoever is close to me?!"

"Lucy! The bathroom's free!"

"Thanks!" She yelled back and stood up, inhaling deeply. "Okay, be cool. You'll relax in the bathtub."

However, even the hot water and nice bathing gel did not help her to forget about Sting Eucliffe. _Am I really that hopeless?_ It seemed so. Lucy squeezed her eyelids together. _Go away, go away…_ But it did not. That time was the first one in a long time when she did not enjoy bathing, hence, she exited the room much too soon for her own comfort.

"Already done?" Erza cocked an eyebrow at her. She knew Lucy took her time in the shower room, so it appeared to her the blonde was not all right.

"Yeah… I'm just too tired, you know." Lucy replied truthfully. Well, it was the truth. She was tired of constant thinking about the certain man.

"I see. I hope you'll rest well."

"Thanks!" She smiled at her roommates and went into her own room.

Lucy put down her things and exhaled. It had gotten too hot there, so she hurried to the balcony and wide opened the door, smiling when a soft breeze blew in her face. Suddenly, the woman felt much better, to the point where a random decision of walking in the garden had been made.

The Celestial Spirit mage left everything and took a step outside. The air was absolutely clear there, without any pollution and any urban smells. It felt great to actually have a breath of that!

Yet, the garden proved to be small. Lucy strolled through it three times before getting back to her room. She took off the wrapper and decided to go to bed immediately. However, when she got under the comforter and turned around… She encountered a shirtless Light Dragon Slayer, resting on her pillow right beside with a grin.

"STING!" Lucy almost yelled, but her mouth was covered by his palm.

"Shhh, do you want me to be killed by Erza-san?" He panicked, catching a glimpse of the door. Fortunately, it remained closed. Sting took his hand away and returned to look at the girl. "Well, hello, then."

"What are you doing here?!" Lucy whispered with uproar. "In my bed in particular!"

"Why, came to visit." The man smirked and lied down comfortably. Next, he noticed a short, pretty revealing shirt worn by her. "By the way, nice nightgown."

"It's better than being half naked in someone's room." She commented, eyeing him critically. "Okay, are you here to tease me or you have any reason? A real one?" She crossed her arms, pressing her lips together.

"Is visiting a bad thing now?"

"No, but you came alone." The Dragon Slayer cocked an eyebrow at her. "Through the balcony." That time there was no reaction, so she added. "At night. Aaaaand without a shirt."

Sting's face straightened. He turned partly to the woman and braced himself on an elbow, half-laying next to her with a mysterious expression. Lucy bit her lip. Had she made a mistake by asking? She felt blood rushing in her veins and blush creeping on her cheeks. The blonde felt excitement when the exposed man slowly hovered over her, making her feel submissive and frail. And, well, sexy.

"A real one, you say?" He asked in lower tone, his blue eyes moving from the girl's bitten lips, red cheeks, and hesitant eyes, exploring her face from such a small distance.

Lucy was hardly suppressing her own instinctive reactions. The inner woman inside was yelling constantly: _KISS ME! KISS ME!_, which was tripping her up. Was that what she wanted? YES. _Oh, my God, yes, I do!_ Realization came onto the Celestial Spirit mage and her eyes shifted first on his muscular chest, then on Sting's lips. They looked so soft… So kissable… So enticing… Lucy trembled in anticipation when his free hand reached to her face and caressed it.

"Not quite yet…" The blond male mumbled and quickly flipped her over and positioned on his bare torso. Lucy had an expression of playfulness and shock at the same time. She gasped, not turning her sight away. Sting smiled and moved her up on him. He was alarmingly aware of her little but thick body, making contact with his hot skin. The only thing in the way were her nightgown and underwear she was still wearing.

Lucy did not try to escape. It had overcome her long ago. She panted again. Sting's hands begun to explore her, gently sliding on her back, wandering around. Brushing sides of her bust. Touching her lower back. Making small, lazy circles on her hips. Gripping them. Grasping her bottom and giving it a squeeze. And, suddenly, calling her name in a hoarse voice.

That was the very moment she lost control. In response, Lucy grinded against his hips and leaned in just to crash her lips with his in a possessive, uncontrolled way. Sting had not expected that sort of passion, but had nothing against it. She was even hotter than normally. He had difficulties with coping with his own desire, heated up by Lucy's actions. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled hard enough for it to be sensual and arousing. Sting groaned in her mouth. In reply, Lucy moaned and bit his lower lip, half aware of what she was doing.

The man rolled with her on the bed, ending up on top. The woman maximized the situation and entangled her legs around his waist. To have him even closer. To have him excited just as she was. To have him need her touch. Just what he had done to her.

Sting broke the passionate kiss and traveled with his lips to her neck. Her smell was overwhelming his senses, slowly taking control over his instincts. Lucy cambered her back into a bow. He smirked and licked her skin.

"Shit. Sting!"

Pleased by the reaction, he sneaked his fingers under the bottom of her nightdress and started to make small circles there while wandering higher. The blonde shivered and closed her legs more on his hips. Her hands found his naked back and drew doodles with her nails, digging them in harder when his lips made contact with a sensitive spot.

Lucy's shirt was rising up more and more, uncovering her flat stomach and white skin. Meanwhile, Sting's mouth returned to Lucy's, kissing her fiercely, with need. He had wanted to do that for such a long time… She had been present in his thoughts ever since the Games. Moreover, he had not realized his own attraction to the blonde until he had woken up in the middle of the night after a very realistic dream.

"_Lucy…_" Sting growled between the kisses.

Lucy never ceased to amaze him, even right then. He had been almost sure she would push him away. After all, she always had… And there he was, making out with the sexy Celestial mage of Fairy Tail. Heck, he did not even care anymore that she was from his rival guild. He did not care about the differences. He wanted her. He needed her. He felt something for her. And those were the facts he considered important.

Lucy bit his lower lip, then slid the tip of her tongue along it. Sting grunted and opened his mouth, which was immediately used by the woman. Their tongues met each other and begun a heated battle for dominance. She took advantage of his distraction and led her finger along his muscles on his torso. Suddenly, she started to examine it fully.

At the same time, Sting's hands reached the blonde's bra. Without ending the aggressive kiss, the man lifted her shirt above her breasts, then caught each one in one hand and gripped. Lucy moaned. Accepting it as a consent, his palms crept under the red lace, touching, squeezing, and teasing.

Heartfilia dug her nails in his chest, reacting to the new sensation. Suddenly, she let go of his waist, held with her legs and traveled her hands lower until she touched his bottom and run her nails over it. Sting grunted. Lucy smiled in the kiss and embraced the huge bulge to the front. Her teasing made him shiver, he groaned again and was about to rip off the red lacy bra, when…

"Lucy? Can I come in?"

"Fuck!" Exclaimed the girl and took her hands away from Sting's lower parts. At the same time, he yanked his hands away with an unreadable expression.

"Lucy, I need to talk to you. Answer me, or I'll force the door."

"It's Erza." Lucy growled and cleared her voice, then yelled. "Just a minute, I'm changing!"

"I should go." Sting muttered and threw a last longing look at the blonde woman under him.

"Maybe you could come back later…" Lucy whispered, extremely embarrassed and flustered.

"I don't think it's a good idea." The man bowed and answered into her ear, biting it sensually. "We went a little… Overbroad. You're not ready to give in to me completely, I think."

"Y-yeah… B-but I… Um, it was… Great that you c-came… I mean… Uh." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"You're adorable." Sting grinned at her and kissed her one last time. "Okay. I need to escape before Erza-san skins me."

"Like hell I'd allow her to." Lucy grunted, but let go of him. She experienced a strange emptiness when his weight disappeared from her, leaving her burning body without anything to release it.

"See you later, babe." Sting winked at her and exited through the balcony.

With a sigh, Lucy ran her fingers through her hair to adjust her hair and stood up. It felt wonderful. Probably like being drunk. Maybe like being free. Perhaps like being in love… _Well, too soon for love… I'm positive about one thing, though._ The blonde smiled widely and opened the door for her friend. _I like him a lot._

* * *

Although Erza had tried, she could not have made Lucy reveal why she had been smiling like that while receiving her. The blonde did not want Sting dead, therefore, she kept silent about their affair. It had turned out that Titania had come to her room to check on her. Lucy was more than annoyed to have found out about it. Was she a child or what? Yet, she acted like a normal, bubbly self.

The next day she had been sent with Natsu, Erza, and Rogue to a nearby forest to try finding any clues of the kidnapped woman. Natsu was capable of tracking the culprit down by smell, Erza, obviously, was a leader, Rogue could sneak into shadows and be useful with his Dragon instincts, and Lucy was perceptive and in possession of helpful spirits. Nevertheless, they had been searching for anything for the whole day – to no avail. The group came back to the hotel in bitter moods, tired and resigned.

"Mou, I thought there would be _something_." Lucy complained when she entered the girls' apartment and sat down on the sofa next to Yukino, who glanced at her.

"Really, you haven't found anything?"

"Nope." The blonde popped the last syllable. "And what were you doing?"

"Oh, we were sitting and trying to think of a plan…" Aguria smiled.

"Okay, girls. I need a long, relaxing bath. Don't disturb me." The third girl went through the living room and glared at the Celestial Spirit mages.

Yukino and Lucy exchanged a quick look and squealed. "Yes!" Erza nodded and disappeared in the bathroom, leaving the girls on their own. They smiled at each other and moved closer.

"You know, Lucy-san, I must thank you." Said Yukino.

"For what?"

"For reviving the hope in me. I-I was able to treat Rogue differently… Well, today he was with you all, but we were talking on the train and I guess there _is_ some progress…"

"Yeah, I definitely saw that!" Lucy winked at her friend. "Yukino-chan, I'm happy."

"Now, I was frank with you, Lucy-san. It's your turn." The white-haired female stared at Lucy.

"E-excuse me?!"

"Come on. Both of you are strangely dreamy today. I've tried talking to Sting about the mission, but he was spacing out most of the time. Something's up."

"O-oh…" Lucy bit her lip and budged at the very thought of last night. Yukino had been honest with her. She knew how difficult it was for the Sabertooth mage to speak about her feelings. Especially after what had happened with Jiemma… "Very well. He… Sting came to my room yesterday."

"When?" Yukino's eyes widened.

"Right after I went to my room, after the bath. He… He was in my bed, shirtless, and I haven't noticed until I got under the comforter… Then we… We…"

"You went at each other and made out." Finished the girl, amused.

"Exactly." Moaned Lucy and hid her face in her palms. "How am I supposed to look him in the face? The only thing I can think of are his hands wandering around and his lips on mine."

"Woah. I haven't expected it to escalate so quickly. Lucy-san. Wow." Yukino was in zinger.

"Neither have I."

"So, what now? Are you two together or…?" The girl hanged her voice, expecting Lucy to understand the unfinished question, and she was not disappointed.

"I have no idea. I guess we should talk." The blonde sighed and smiled. "Although I think it'd be hard to do since the moment we stay alone, we would definitely repeat the heated make-out session."

"I bet!"

"And there's Erza." Lucy rolled her eyes. "I don't even want to know what she'd do if she found out…"

"Yeah…" Yukino nodded and clapped her hands. "Then you need our help, I guess!"

"How?"

"Trust me." She smiled wickedly. "I'll think of something."

* * *

Yukino had tried to arrange a proper situation for Sting and Lucy, but had failed miserably. The teams had already finished the whole job, retrieving the kidnapped exotic princess and returned her safely to the village. Of course, it had not gone without any problems and adventures, but, all in all, everyone survived.

Heartfilia had been extremely embarrassed during every confrontation with the Light Dragon Slayer, being alone or in a group. Flashing images of their private meeting were precluding the woman's natural reactions around him. Sting knew exactly what was the reason to her behavior. He had been suppressing his own perfectly. Alright, from time to time he had been sending her longing glances or simply licking his lips when she had been looking. Those gestures had only been making Lucy more flustered. _Bastard._

The employer had been so glad after the return of the princess that he rented them his own holiday home over the sea for another week, convincing the Fairies and Sabers to stay a little longer and "_enjoy the beauties of the country which they could not have seen by then_." Yet, Fairy Tail had decided to go back to Magnolia as soon as possible – much to Lucy's discontent.

Fortunately, the situation had been saved by Yukino Aguria, who had explained to Erza and the guys that Lucy had promised to help her in some other mission and had to stay another week with her, Rogue, and Sting. Lucy had been watching, astonished, as Erza had been swallowing the bait and believing in Yukino's story about an unofficial job due to her friend's private request. She pleaded the need of joining the 12 Celestial Keys, which had finally convinced the Team Natsu. In fact, Erza had given Lucy her permission. The next thing the blonde had been doing was travelling to the North with everyone where the house was awaiting them.

Moreover, Orga and Rufus had agreed to get back to Sabertooth with the Fairies. Little had the girls known that the two Sabers had congratulated the Dragon Slayer Duo on leaving. Both mages were privy to the project – and even more.

Consequently, when the quartet reached the town of Camelia, they bid goodbye to the rest of the mages and left the train. Lucy was feeling a little bad about lying to her friends, especially when she had an impression that the whole action seemed completely fake and forced.

"Lucy-san…" Yukino started, but was cut short.

"Yukino-chan, just call me Lucy already!" The blonde pleaded.

"Okay, Lucy. Anyway, don't worry too much. They bought it and had plenty of occasions to stop you. So, please, enjoy herself and have fun with us." The white-haired woman whispered to her ear for the men not to overhear.

"I don't really have any choice, do I?" Asked the blonde. "Besides, why did you all know about it and I didn't?!"

"We forgot to tell you, Lucy." She smiled.

"And how am I supposed to believe you? You just successfully lied to Erza Scarlet, for goodness' sake."

Yukino only shrugged and smiled, then turned to Rogue and started a conversation with him, leaving Lucy with Sting standing next to her.

"So," He smirked at her. "You're planning to avoid me here?"

"Of course not." She puffed and glanced at him. Lucy bit her lip. Bad reaction, again, but she could not help it. At last, she admitted frankly: "I just… Um… I can't seem to think too straightly."

"I can turn it off completely." The man said lowly and hugged her waist with one of his arms.

"_I know_, right? But we're at the train station, let's at least move to the house, could we?" Gathering her courage, Lucy winked at him. "Mind taking my luggage?"

"Not at all, babe. I can take care of both you and your luggage." Sting grinned and caught her suitcase in one hand while the second one was still holding Lucy. "So, let's go?"

"Sure."

Yukino and Rogue went ahead, followed by the embraced blondes. Lucy could not focus her sight on one thing, hence, she was watching everything at once. She did not dare to catch a glimpse of Sting, though, because she knew that would be her end. It was already hard enough to keep her steps straight when his hand was caressing the side of her waist.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Suddenly, Sting's voice reached her ears and he observed how her face lit up.

"I'd love to!" Lucy exclaimed, forgetting about her nervousness for a moment. She was crazy about swimming and being on the beach. "Sting, I really do love it here."

"Good. It'd be best to eat something first, then prepare and go to the beach with Rogue and Yukino. We can also buy a ball to play."

Lucy eyed him and smiled. "Thinking of everything, are we?"

"Duh!"

She giggled and let him lead the road. After a few minutes, they arrived in front of a wooden, cozy house with wooden stairs and balustrades. The women exchanged a glance, squealed, and ran into it, leaving the guys behind. Lucy and Yukino found themselves in a well-furnished living room. On the first floor there was also a kitchen, a bathroom, and a sauna connected to it. Upstairs, there were two huge rooms with a king-sized matrimonial bed in each, plus another bathroom. The Celestial Spirit mages blushed and, once again, looked at each other.

"So, how's it?" Asked Rogue, coming first on the stairs. "Good conditions?"

"Check it out by yourself." Replied Yukino.

"Oh."

"What is it?" Sting added and stood just behind the blonde female. Next, he saw the bed and smirked, putting his hands on her arms and moving it up and down. "Well, doesn't look like we'll be separated this time, Blondie."

"O-okay! Who wants to eat curry?" The Fairy Tail mage jumped and laughed nervously.

"I bet everyone." Answered Rogue and pushed the door to his and Yukino's room open. "Call us."

"Need any help?" The blonde male scratched his head, smiling expectantly.

"You can cook?" Lucy cocked a brow at him and started to get down.

"Of course. You think Rogue does that?" He spat. "Well, sure, since I've become the Master I have little time, but I do it whenever I can."

"So, Rogue can't cook?"

"Hey, I never said that. He can, but doesn't want to." Sting shrugged and put his hands into the pockets.

"I see. Well, it's still better than Natsu and Happy; they come over my place, eat everything, usually _raw,_ and generally leave a total mess." She sighed and entered the kitchen. She took out a pot and gave it to the man. "We need boiled water."

The Sabers' Master nodded and put the water on without any question. Next, while looking for another pot, Lucy accidentally stick out her butt during the search. He smirked, not able to let the situation slip so easily. He came closer and grabbed her hips, earning a surprised squeal.

"Well, well, well. Look…" Sting started slowly and roamed his hands around her buttocks. "What we have…" Suddenly, he slapped it playfully. "Here."

"Sting! What the hell, I swear I'm gonna kill you!"

"Only if you're able to walk properly after I finish with you." He clicked his tongue and lowered his hands on her tights, to the place where her dress was ending. Sting begun to lift the fabric along with feeling her skin. He was about to slide it to the point where her panties would be visible, but Lucy came out from the lower parts of the kitchen with a completely red face and a frying pan in her hand, aimed at him. The man laughed and took his hands away from her bottom. "Chill, Lucy. I'm just teasing."

"But I'm not. Either you help me with the dinner or you go somewhere else." Lucy warned.

"Okay, okay. So, what do I do?" Sting grinned happily while rising his hands in a defensive way.

"Just…" She glanced at his hands and bit her lip. They were right on her skin a moment ago… So delicate… _No!_ It was a terrible moment to think of that. Besides, since when was she such a dirty-thinking woman?! Finally, she sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. Cut the ginger."

For some time, they were working in silence. Lucy had finally set the water and, by then, everything was being lazily cooked. Sting was sitting on a kitchen table, watching the other blonde. He could not understand why she was oblivious to her own charms, visible in every movement she made. Heck, she even had plenty of grace in gestures, even the simplest ones like brushing her hair off her face. Sting's eyes were like glued to her figure. It seemed that he would have a chance with her. Finally. Huh, never before had he witnessed such happiness and nervousness at the same time when he thought about being with someone. Why was she any different? He had never had his emotions so stirred and strong. Lucy Heartfilia was like a magnet to him, bringing him closer and making him want her more.

Meanwhile, the woman was intending to focus on cooking, not on Sting. Sure, she felt him staring at her ever since he had sat down, but Lucy could not afford to lose it right then. Someone had to be responsible there! But, just like he was pondering, she was experiencing strange attraction towards him. Normally, if there had been someone to call her 'babe', she would have Lucy Kicked him before he would have finished. What was more, if someone else had done what Sting had during the first night in the apartment, he would have been castrated by then. Not to mention the kitchen incident from before. Was it not weird that with the Saber Master she did not have any of those impulses? Nothing. She simply had let him do anything to her. Lucy bit her lip and stirred the boiling curry. Let the attraction aside, even liking. Was it proper to let him touch her like that? Certainly, she had enjoyed it, but would it give him a wrong idea? The blonde surprisingly found herself ready to give him a chance. _A chance…_ Lucy wondered how many women had given him a chance before… And before she could help it, the question escaped her lips.

"How many women have you had, Sting?"

The man budged and blinked several times. Had he heard it right? "Um… Why?"

"Ah! Sorry." Lucy apologized, not turning around. What a shame! She started to blabber. "I've been thinking and the question just slipped, I probably thought out loud… Don't feel obliged to respond if you don't want to…"

"Lucy. Breathe." Sting stood up, apparently wishing to get closer.

"Sting, really, I didn't want to encroach you…"

"You did not. It was just… So abrupt." He approached her and grabbed her hand, then turned the woman around. Lucy had closed eyes and he literally felt the heat spewing from her. "Mind to tell me why did you ask?"

"I-I…" Lucy tried to utter anything, but could not. A little lie would be the best, but, annoyingly enough, it would not come.

"Come on. You know I won't make fun of you." The Dragon Slayer put his fingers under her chin and lifted it so that her face was in front of his. She was confused, he could see that, and it made him uneasy. Yet, he wanted to know.

"O-okay! I just thought you w-were… Well… Pr-pretty s-skilled on _that_ night…" Heartfilia almost whispered, almost going crazy from embarrassment.

"See, it wasn't so hard to say." Sting smiled and caressed her left cheek. "And for doing so, there will be a reward."

"Sting, what are you…" However, she was not allowed to finish since he closed the distance and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was slow, but hard. Lucy was both amazed and admiring on how he was able to build that kind of tenseness between them. All she fancied doing was dragging him to their room upstairs and showing what she could do. He literally was making her burn with desire; no wonder Lucy threw her arms around his neck and pressed him closer.

The man grunted. He really wanted to make out with Lucy, – especially when she was the one making him trick – but he had to break the kiss. The dinner, the other couple, and the place were spoiling the picture. Sting caught her face and pulled away, leaving Lucy disappointed.

"Not now and here. Later, babe." Sting promised and ruffled her hair.

"Okay, Mr. Right. Bring me the bowls and call the love birds from upstairs." She grabbed a dipper and stirred the curry. "And better do it now."

"Geez, okay."

When the male left, Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. _This guy's gonna be the end of me._

* * *

Having eaten the curry, the quartet had decided to rest a bit. Even though the dinner had been delicious, it had been too stodgy; even Rogue, who was known as the greatest starveling, had not been able to finish everything. Unanimously, the decision of having a two-hour siesta had been made.

Thus, Lucy and Sting went to their common room to rest. The man lied down immediately, throwing himself on the bed and stretching out his arms and legs. Then he braced himself on the elbows, turning to Lucy.

"Come to me." He smirked at the girl standing nearby with a mysterious expression.

"I wanted to rest a bit… Read something…" She hesitated, making him roll his eyes.

"Oh, come on! It's not every day that you have _me_ only for yourself. Reading, you can do it any time!"

"Cocky much?" Lucy raised a brow.

"Who could blame me?" Sting grinned, opening up his arms ridiculously. "All right, we had some joking time, now, join me."

The blonde sighed and took a step towards the bed and the man on it, earning a chuckle. She smiled herself and after a few other steps she got beside him. Sting rolled on his right side, bracing himself on the right hand, and embraced Lucy's waist with another. She cried silently when he brought her closer and stopped when their chests touched, bringing his face inches from hers.

"So, Lucy. We can either have some fun and spend the time productively…" Sting caressed her waist with a knowing smile. "Or we can just lie here and do nothing. Though I think it'll be very awkward and, well, simply not possible for me."

"I don't have any choice, then?" Lucy smiled. "Well, it's not like I don't want to."

"Good." He closed the distance and kissed her on the lips hungrily. The response did not lack any passion as well. The Celestial Spirit mage crept closer to him and tangled her arms around his neck. Sting changed their position and he was on top. Lucy felt excitement arising inside of her, especially having an impact on her lower parts. The strange feeling was overwhelming, she could not think straight. Damn, she could not think, dot. Suddenly, she found herself shirtless, only in her bra under the hot and aroused Light Dragon Slayer. _God, can there be anything sexier?_

The Sabertooth's Master did not waste time; he dexterously got rid of the fabric covering her chest, catching Lucy off guard. She tried to cover herself, so he leaned in and looked her in the eyes.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. But I can make it easier for you." He said, more like growling sensually. She nodded and he kissed her again.

During the kiss, he guided his hands on hers and glued them on the top of Lucy's, still covering her bosom. Sting massaged it with her palms, supervising the movement. She moaned under his mouth. He repeated the action until the woman removed her arms and let him touch herself freely, breaking the kiss to yelp and pant a little when he was taking care of her.

"You're beautiful." He said hoarsely before planting a kiss on her neck. "Beautiful." Sting moved lower, getting dangerously closely to her chest.

Lucy was unable to answer. She felt Sting's tongue tracing its way between her breasts and that one of his hands left her breast just to be substituted by his hot mouth. She cried. He kissed. She puffed. He licked. She moaned his name. He teased… Abruptly, her leg wandered up and her knee pressed against his groin. Surprised like that, Sting bit her a little harder.

"Careful!" Lucy uttered between deep breaths she barely had time to catch.

The man was groaning rhythmically to her leg moving on his pride. He knew that it would take only several minutes more and he would not be able to stop himself. Therefore, regretting it even before doing it, he left her bosom and kissed her lips, then asked.

"Luce, are you _sure_? Last time you told me…"

"Last time was the last time. Now it's different." She panted out, experiencing a wave of gratefulness and warmth filling her.

"Different?"

"I thought it over…" She caressed his cheek with a smile.

"You know, there's no Erza to interrupt, so…"

"But there is Rogue who came to inform you that we're leaving. And we do recommend you to do the same." Suddenly, the brunet came inside without even knocking on the door. Lucy squealed and covered herself while the other blonde turned around.

"What the hell, dude?" Sting frowned and barked.

"Sorry, but I'm not waiting until you finish. See you later, then." The Shadow Dragon Slayer said blankly and left.

Sting and Lucy stared at each other, then burst out laughing.

"What was that?" Asked the woman between giggles.

"I've never expected him to enter, sorry. I could have locked the room." The Dragon Slayer sighed. "Anyway. We're going?"

"I guess, the moment's rather ruined now." Answered the female, sitting up and kissing his cheek. "It was intense."

"Intense? It was crazy sexy and hot, babe." He grinned and pinched her buttock when Lucy went off the bed.

"Hey!"

"Thank me later. Let's change."

* * *

Hence, the whole quartet had spent the rest of the day on the beach. After that, they had returned to the house to eat something and to watch a movie together. It was fun, especially when Lucy had realized the boys were going to comment every little thing happening on the screen accordingly to situation, not by throwing unnecessary, idiotic shots. She and Yukino were rolling on the couch, laughing to tears when the guys were trying their best.

When it got late, the couples decided to get back to their rooms. The Celestial Spirit mages knew exactly what that meant, therefore, they shared a meaningful look and blushed. They approached themselves, using the moment when the Dragon Slayers were busy talking to each other.

"I take it as a _yes_ to my silent question." Lucy whispered to Yukino, who nodded her head.

"Although I heard that you were close to _it_ when I sent Rogue to call you…" The white-haired woman giggled.

"Shh! What a big mouth he has… Hmpf!" The blonde crossed her arms. "Well, then. Good luck?"

"Umm… To you, too."

The women split up and each of them entered their own room. Lucy sighed. She was ready, but she was also a little scared. Sure, she was not oblivious to what sex was, nor how it was working in general… But she had no experience. Whatever happened, Sting must have accepted it.

The female sat down and started to comb her hair. Sting… She would never have thought she would be with the Slayer. After all, he had not presented the best of himself during the Magic Games. Sure, she had noticed his extraordinary looks and all, but his character deterred her from him. Now that he was a totally different person, she was glad she had given that a chance.

_Speak of the devil_, she thought when Sting Eucliffe joined her in the room.

"Oh, you're here." He stated and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah. I've been thinking." She replied with a small smile. "Um, Sting?"

"Yes?"

"You never answered my question."

"What question?" Sting frowned. He did not recall any question.

"You know, the one I asked in the kitchen…" Lucy blushed and he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, right." The man scratched his neck. "Could you, please, specify it?"

"But you don't mind me asking?" The blonde got nervous. The last thing she wanted was to anger him. Yet, Sting approached her and hugged from behind, sending shivers down her spine.

"Lucy, I'd say if I had. No, I don't mind you asking me about that stuff." He whispered in her ear.

"O-okay. I meant women… In general. But you can tell me how many of them you had in bed."

The male was a little surprised about the straightness of the question, but kissed her cheek and answered anyway. "In general… I've never counted. In bed… I think around eight."

Lucy tensed up a bit. So many! However, it was the next question that stressed her. She was afraid to ask, but did it anyway. "And… The way you have me?"

"None." Was an instant response.

"R-really?"

"Really." The blond male turned her around to face her with a tender smile. The Fairy Tail mage was taken by surprise. She had never seen such a smile on his face and she doubted that many people had. "Luce. You are… Special. Important. More than any other woman I've met. I've had. I don't really understand it… But I'm trying. You can trust me."

"Sting…" Lucy was at loss of words. Was it really happening? Sting Eucliffe, the supposed womanizer, heartbreaker, and whatever he was called was actually telling _her_ things like that? It seemed just like a love confession… Yet, she could not bring herself to say anything more than: "Thank you. I-I really l-like you, too."

The man smiled and hugged her. He knew what she had meant. He would wait until she was ready to say it out loud. "I'm glad."

"You know, I must say something that will feed your ego," The female pulled away and gazed at her companion. "But I'm absolutely amazed and delighted about your personality transformation."

"Haha, I know what you're talking about." He nodded. "Like I said before, I'm sor…"

However, Lucy climbed on her tiptoes and gave him a short kiss. "There's no need. Not your fault."

"You're too forgiving. You amaze me."

"Then we're even. You fascinate me. You show me the things I've never had any chance of knowing. I appreciate it that you adjust yourself to my tempo and you don't rush anything."

"Of course…"

"But. I want to repay you." Lucy cut in and took his hand. "And I'm ready to give you at least something since I care for you, Sting."

"But you don't have to. I'll wait until you want it..." He tried to reason, but to no avail.

"I _do_ want it."

Lucy led him to their king-sized bed and went at him, crashing her lips with his. He could feel her determination. Sting smirked and made up his mind. He sent her flying on the bed and jumped there right away, positioning himself over her. Lucy started to unbutton his shirt, provoking him to literally rip her top off. To his amazement, the remains of her shirt did not bother her and she kept undressing him. Finally, her hands dealt with the last button and the shirt fell down on the floor. Lucy roamed around his nude torso with her palms, inspecting every muscle and scar.

The man bowed and kissed her slowly. Too slowly. Lucy tried to make it more aggressive, but his lips were firm and determined to keep his pace. She bit him. It did not help. Sting was sure he was winning when, suddenly, her hand went lower and cupped his growing pride. He grunted and jerked in her palm. The woman smiled and broke the kiss.

"See, I know how to make you going." She giggled and pressed her hand harder, making him wail.

"Oh, you're _so_ gonna get it." He warned and brought her up just to unclasp her bra and throw it away. Lucy yelped when she fell back on the bed and Sting lowered himself above, licking his lips. Shivers went down her spine and the girl felt incredibly aroused, not to mention the growing need between her legs.

Meanwhile, being randy himself, Sting took care of her bosom for the second time that day. The smell she was emitting was absolutely mind-blowing, especially then, when it turned into an erotic one. The smell of arousal on Lucy. The Dragon Slayer could not have asked for anything better. Busying his tongue and mouth, he did not let his hands rest; they found their way to Lucy's shorts and unzipped the fly. Next, the cloth was slowly pulled off down her long legs, leaving the hot blonde only in half of her underwear.

Heartfilia giggled between voicing onomatopoeias and reached for Sting's pants to dispose of them. Yet, she was able to undress him to his boxers only, because the male's long finger slid alongside the center of her panties, tickling the sensitive area.

"AH!" Lucy cried, not capable of holding it in.

Sting grunted. He did not know how long he would last like that. She proved to be a one hell of a turn on, especially when she was not restraining herself from reacting to his touch. The man felt himself being rock hard… But there were priorities. And she was his number one.

Thus, the White Dragon began to slide his tongue lower and lower, taking off the remaining piece of wardrobe in the process. He stopped just above her groin. Lucy moved impatiently under him.

"Lucy, are you sure…?"

"Not the _final _act… You know, but…"

"So, what do you _want_ exactly?"

The girl bit her lip. Should she be straight in words? After all, it was a man… He could understand it differently if she spoke in riddles. "Let's just… Um, make use of our hands and mouths?"

Eucliffe understood what she meant and smirked. "If that's the case… Fine."

Having said that, Sting skated his fingers from her waist down to her hips, then fiercely parted her legs. The sensation of shame gripped Lucy, but he did not let her close the access. He smirked at her from below and wagged a finger at her. The woman gasped when she observed how Sting brought the same finger to his mouth, licked it sensually, and lowered it. Finally, without ceremony, he put it inside.

Lucy's eyes widened and she broadly opened her mouth. Sure, she had used a few devices and toys before, however, that was a whole new level. Especially when the man she liked was the one pleasing her. At that moment, the Celestial Spirit mage exhaled slowly; Sting simulated the natural movement of making love. She eased up when he pulled his finger out, then followed its way back by stretching up and shifting her hips according to the push.

"Mmm. You're not a virgin, Lucy?" Suddenly, Sting growled while continuing his actions.

"Don't… Tease me… Ah!"

"But you're not as tight as one. Or did you play on your own, you dirty girl?" He smirked at her, observing Lucy's reactions.

"A little…" The blonde gasped out, finding it hard to refuse answering.

Sting leaned in, caught one of her breasts and whispered hoarsely: "Then there's no problem with me inserting another…?"

Before Lucy could reply, he did it. She whimpered. It was definitely _not_ unpleasant. Sure, the sensation itself was somewhat odd, but Lucy felt like he was doing magic with her. She could not think straightly. She could not see well, her vision blurred. There were mixed emotions in her heart, stirred by the man. What was more, the feeling of tiredness was overwhelming her, yet, she was not giving in to it. And those fingers…

Heartfilia realized that Sting was laying on her, his hand still working down there. He smiled at her and kissed her lips gently, gradually increasing its aggressiveness. She felt something building up in her stomach, something, what was striving for release… Nevertheless, before it could have happened, the White Dragon broke the kiss just to remove his fingers and smirked at her.

"I have a better idea. Watch it, 'cause you're gonna fly high."

"What are you…" She gasped, annoyed, before he moved lower… Right between her spread tights. "Sting…?"

"Save your breath for later, babe." He said hoarsely and positioned his hands above her knees to keep them that way.

Before she could say anything, Sting licked the inside of her tight and his tongue reached its end. However, he did not stop there; the hot, slick, and eager tongue soon tasted her flesh right above the entering, then was slowly slid inside, replacing his fingers.

"_Sting_!"

The woman cried and grabbed the sheets around, squeezing them desperately. _So this is what they call pleasure. _Lucy never really understood what it meant… Sure, she was finding pleasure in swimming, eating chocolate and strawberries, reading, even shopping and hanging out with friends… But. The pleasure understood in an erotic way… Nah. The whole eroticism thing was unfamiliar to her. It was Sting Eucliffe who was showing her further life, emotions, experiences. What it meant to be loved. To be taken care of. Simply… Everything a healthy woman should know_._

The Sabertooth Master hummed in her, and Lucy moaned. She would not last long… The woman started squirming and panting. "Fuck, Sting, I can't…"

Suddenly, Lucy opened her mouth and evangelized. She saw stars. Her head spun and the puff she wanted to breath out escaped along with a yell. The wave of sweet delight flew through her. _Oh. My. God._

Watching the woman carefully, Sting pulled out and crept up, catching her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "You okay?"

"Never better, actually." She smiled tiredly. "Oh, Sting…"

"Shh. Rest, Luce." The man rolled off her and braced his back on the wall in the head of the bed, bringing her on his chest and hugging her tightly.

Lucy smirked. _He doesn't know what's coming, does he?_ Out of sudden, she reached down and grabbed his shaft, which was protruding in his boxers. Sting hissed and gave her a perplexed look. _Just because it's my first time with a man, it doesn't mean I will overlook him. Even if I'm dying of tiredness_, she thought.

"Now, I can't forget about my prince, can I?" She giggled and moved her hand. "Mm, someone's hard."

"Are you talking dirty to me?" The male grinned, restraining a grunt.

"I am." Still looking him in the eyes, she let her hand slip under the fabric. Sting tensed up. "If I'm doing anything wrong… Guide me."

The Slayer was keeping the eye contact, even though he felt like growling while rolling on the bed. Maybe she was not practiced in that, but he felt wonderful. Supposedly, Lucy was giving him the sensations that he knew, however, the level of emotional experience was incomparable. Evidently, when he was holding some feelings for a woman, it was a brand new thing.

The female, observing his reactions, shifted her position so that she could kiss him. Sting returned the gesture fiercely, a little out of the rhythm due to the constant hand job he was receiving. Lucy broke the kiss, wandered with her parted lips to his ear and sucked it. He yelped. _Bingo_, thought the woman. It turned out to be his weak point.

"Did you know…" She whispered lowly, starting to take his boxers off with one hand, letting go of his member. "That men's ears are…" He felt a sensual bite and exhaled heavily. Then, she purred. "Extrrrremely sensitive?"

"No shit, Luce?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. And I happen to know where a woman should move later, after she turns a man on."

Lucy smiled widely and led her free palm down his torso just to pull the boxers off, revealing him completely. Sting cooperated with her while she was getting rid of the fabric for good while watching her reaction. He was not disappointed. When Lucy eyed him, she turned stunned. He recalled she never saw a naked man, therefore, he waited patiently. Of course, Sting wanted to touch her, but, at the moment, it would not be wise. Finally, the woman sat on his legs and gazed at him.

"W-well, impressive…" She uttered, then bit her lip. "Lie down, would you?"

"Nope. I wanna see you, babe."

"Is seeing a woman doing a blowjob so exciting?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, astonishing him. One moment she is an innocence itself, the other a wild, dirty female.

Lucy rolled her eyes, then lowered herself and stopped above his pride. _Something to be proud of all right, huh._ Under some impulse, she took him in her hand and caressed with her palm. Again, the man reacted like it was very pleasurable. Emboldened like that, Lucy licked her lips and put the length partly into her mouth, tasting him. Then she deepened the draft and, again, slowly returned to the previous position. At the same time, Sting closed his eyes, trying to control himself. Even though he wanted to, he could not jerk up and possibly make her throw up… He felt like in heaven. The sight of Lucy taking him into her mouth from before was extremely hot. Not to mention…

"Ough!" He hissed, then gasped. "Oh, yes, like this, baby."

Lucy muttered something, still swallowing his pride. Sting grunted and unconsciously pushed his hips up. _What the hell…_ The vibrations of her voice resonating in her throat sent a new, powerful sensation, creeping in though his erection.

Next, the woman entangled her tongue around Sting's member as much as possible. She had no idea if he was going to like it, but she recalled a conversation she had had with Cana a while ago… And the drunk female had been talking about her last man, describing their first night… Lucy sucked harder and closed her eyes. She had one more trick on tap and she was willing to use it. The blonde understood that the White Dragon Slayer would tell her when the release would come, so she decided to wait for his sign.

Accordingly, when he started to shift and pant heavily, Lucy took him out of her mouth, treating it like her favorite lollipop during taking a break in sucking and smiled evilly at his confused expression. Man, did he look vulnerable… It seemed amazing that a man like that one could ever look so defenseless, so passionate, so loving, and so sexy at the same time!

"Just a sec…" She said hoarsely.

Yet, the Celestial Spirit mage did not waste her time; she quickly moved closer and held his tip in her lips. Sting was completely startled – first, he was still close to the end, and second… What the hell was her plan? Well, he found out soon, because Lucy brought her bosom forward and hugged his pride with them, positioning it between her breasts.

"God, Lucy…!"

She fused oral job with the second thing. It was not surprising that the Saber finished rapidly, calling her. Luckily, the blonde escaped on time not to be covered in the proof of his fulfillment.

"Goodness, girl! And you say you're inexperienced?!" The man voiced after a few seconds.

"Well, I heard my friend talking about it, so…"

"Come here, babe." He reached out his hand and pulled Lucy to himself. Laying down on his chest, she heard his throbbing heart and smiled at the impact she had on Sting. _Her_ man.

"Sting?"

"Mmm?"

"You're mine now. You know that if there were another woman, I'd kill her mercilessly?"

"Luce…" The Light Dragon Slayer sighed and patted her head. "There won't be. I have something to say as well, and I ain't replacing you. The same goes for you, my little lady – you're _mine_ _alone_."

"I-I love you…" Lucy whispered barely audibly, but at the same time she knew he would hear it.

"I love you, too." The man kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes, when his heart had calmed down, he shifted and cracked a smile. "So, do you fancy a shower? I think we both need it, being all sweaty and dirty… And I could take care of our sheets later on."

Lucy lifted her head and grinned. "Sure! But better do the bed before showering."

The couple stood up. Lucy took one sheet to cover herself, Sting did not even bother. She eyed him up and down, then smirked.

"Going out like that? What if the rest will see you?"

"They won't." The other blonde grinned. "They're quite busy themselves."

"Oh."

_So, Yukino-chan also…_ Lucy blushed a deep shade of red, then grabbed her clothes and turned to the door, where her brand new hot boyfriend was waiting for her with a smile.

A guy like that… The Master of her rival guild, the supposed womanizer and heartbreaker, the younger Dragon Slayer…

Well, yeah. But. _He is my Dragon now. And I have him for the whole week only for myself._

* * *

**So? What do you think? It's soooo long, but I didn't want to write another endless fic or something. Tell me how was it. It was supposed to be a light, silly romance. Due to the last happenings in my life I really needed it. Trust me.**

**I tried to avoid any direct description of their heated moments, but it is impossible to omit it completely ;) if the fic will be deleted, then I'll post it on AdultFanFiction, I suppose.**

**Thanks for the support in advance :)**


End file.
